The Girl Everyone Used to Envy
by glittering moonlight
Summary: Claire keeps the key to the bomb shelter- but she doesn't use it. She hands it over to 5 girls- 5 girls with potential to be alpha. And who are these 5 girls? 10 girls will compete to find who will win the competition and win the bomb shelter- while Claire is away at Hollywood. AU, OOC *SYOC Closed!*
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm giving this idea a shot. ;) Yes, I know I have to update Secrets, but writer's block is very fatal. :D**

* * *

**Block Guesthouse**

**Claire's Bedroom**

**Saturday, April 10th**

**11:09 PM**

Claire grinned. She was out of the Pretty Committee. For good.

And why?

Because _she wasn't handing the key over._

And why not?

Massie was an obsessive freak. "Blah, blah, you must give it, blah, blah, I'm alpha!"

But, Claire thought as she lay on her bed, Massie _wouldn't_ be the alpha once Claire handed the key over to the five girls who would win her competition.

Back up?

Alright.

So Claire Lyons, oh ingenious Claire Lyons, had found the "well-hidden" key to the bomb shelter, no? (But of course, with the help of Layne. But Layne didn't want the key, pfft.)

Yes, indeed she had it.

And she was granted _full_ permission of the "secret room", also known as the **BOMB SHELTER**, for the rest of 7th grade and the whole of 8th grade.

But Claire was going to take up acting.

She wanted to be an actress.

She wanted to be world-famous and be rated "10" every day.

Claire wanted to be an alpha.

Claire wanted to be rich.

And so she decided, oh yes, she decided, to accept the offer.

She was going to Hollywood, baby!

* * *

Claire sighed as her phone pinged. Who would be texting, no, iMessaging, at _this_ time?

She pulled out her phone and checked her iMessage inbox. Of course. It was Mr. Cam Fisher.

Claire rolled her eyes. So the old man wanted her again? Pfft. Claire was _nawt_ going to keep Cam. She was going to be just like Abby Boyd.

Every new movie, a new haircut and color, a new boyfriend, and a new BFF. Claire sighed as she looked at Cam's loving text:

**Miss ya. wen will U come & visit?**

For, Claire hadn't visited Cam since who-knows-when.

As Claire thumbed out

**Dude, Cam, quit it. i dont need U 2 text me evry hr.**

With that, Claire turned off her phone and threw it aside.

She lay down on her bed, thinking deeply.

She was going to hold a contest, alright.

Massie & Crew were off at the beach or something on some random island to "cheer up", so Claire could host whatever contest she wanted to determine the new alphas of OCD.

* * *

**A/N: This idea has always been in my head, bugging to be written; to be let out.**

**And so I present to you the first chapter of The Girl Everyone Used to Envy.**

**I'm sorry it's short, but, look.**

**In order to be able to write the second chapter, I need OCs.**

**Preferably 10 or 11, but 15 would be alright.**

**Because I _do_ plan on kicking people out.**

**I mean, what's a drama story for without a few harsh actions?**

**And no, Claire will not be alpha.**

**But she will take over toward the end of the story.**

**To send in an OC, please fill out this form below in a PM.**

Name:

Nickname:

Age (12-13):

Birthday:

Appearance:

Favorite Designer:

Clique position:

Crush/boyfriend:

Signature perfume:

Description of the character (Please, at least 4 sentences long):

Personality:

Favorite food(s):

Favorite Game (What Would You Rather, etc, etc):

May this character be kicked out?:

Clique name suggestions:

(Note: This form will be removed upon the deciding of the clique)

**Thank you.**

_See that box below? I would really love it if you clicked there and wrote a few sentences about this chapter and then clicked the "post review button"_


	2. the chosen ones: part i

**Chapter 2-** the chosen ones: part i.

**A/N:** Contrary to what I did for Secrets, I will introduce all the alphas and betas in this chapter, and make a poll. You will have one week or one day to choose the two alphas and betas you want in the story.

Beta-read by the ah-mazing Rachel (sparkle-filled hearts)!

* * *

**Block Estate**

**Runway**

**Saturday, April 17**

**3 PM**

It was officially time to take a look at the forms sent in. The forms sent by the enthusiastic and potential alphas out there in Westchester.

As the grand doors to the runway were opened, tens, maybe even hundreds, of girls poured in.

Some were hideous, some were in between, and some were just gorgeous.

"Today," Claire announced, "the girls who are auditioning for the alpha and beta position will be brought to my attention."

The girls in front of her screamed in approval. Which didn't really make any sense, because most of them were there just to take a look at the celebrity Claire Lyons.

"Will Lauren Jane Oviatte please come up?" Claire asked as she quickly glanced at Lauren's form.

A girl, presumably Lauren, slowly climbed up to the runway. The LBRs who were in the crowd cheered at her outfit for some random reason.

As Claire gave Lauren a once-over, she immediately approved of:

i. Her smooth and glossy pitch black hair, which wasn't too short- like a bob- or too long.

ii. Her bright, gunmetal blue eyes which radiated excitement.

iii. Her scent. Yes, her perfume. It was a unique perfume, unlike the ones the Pretty Committee wore.

Overall, Lauren was like Alicia; she was beautiful. Gorgeous to the point that everyone stared at her. Except Lauren was a lot better than Alicia.

Unlike Alicia, Lauren's form instantly marked her as alpha. She wasn't a nerd, but she was still smart. She didn't care about those rumors about liposuction, or anything else regarding her. She was headstrong and showed her feelings, nice and strong. And, of course, she knew how to be nice. She could fix her mistakes, unlike a certain "alpha" we know of.

Let's not forget the fact that Lauren was older than every other girl, and therefore had more experience.

"Lauren, will you please go into the room to my right?" Claire gestured at the dark purple door.

Lauren nodded and speed-walked over to the door. As the door was opened, bright light drifted into the runway. Which, incidentally, was a bit darker than the other room. The door swung open, and Lauren squealed as she realized it was some sort of VIP room. Meaning that she was probably on Claire's good side!

**ϟ**

"Anyway, on to the next contestant!" Claire continued once Lauren had closed the door behind her. Inspecting the folded piece of paper, Claire read, "Danielle Marie Jackson, please come up!"

A slim girl with wavy chestnut-colored hair (which every girl would die for) walked over to the center of the room. She had beautiful green eyes which shone with radiance. What Claire liked the most was her beautiful smile, which practically made the room light up.

As Claire inspected the form once more, she realized that Danielle wouldn't be able to beat someone like Lauren, but she could most certainly be a beta.

Danielle was rich. She had two sides to her story, just like any other alpha in the world. She could be sweet like lemonade, or sour like a lemon. She was a gossip queen. She was good at school. She was a mix between Alicia and Kristen, of course.

But, Claire just had this slight feeling in her gut that Danielle would make a brilliant beta.

"Danielle?" Claire asked.

"Yes?" Danielle's arms were placed at her side, rigid as she awaited the good (or bad) bews.

"Go to the room Lauren went to." Claire smiled.

Relieved, Danielle quickly hurried towards the purple door.

**ϟ**

"Next up will be Allison Rose Huntington!" Claire smiled as the room applauded.

A girl with wavy honey blonde locks made her way to the middle. She was taller than Danielle, and she was toned and thin.

Claire read her form to herself. She loved:

i. The fact that Allison did ballet. Exercise is a good thing for alphas. (**AN: Fine, I made that up.**)

ii. Her eyes were just brilliant; ocean blue and doe-shaped.

iii. Her lips were naturally pink; you could tell.

ix. Her nose was ski-slope, which was undoubtedly the best nose you could have.

She loved drama (thank gawd!). Allison was confident, and hated blackmailing, which was good. After all, you need a good reputation! She was a family rebel. High standards? Puh-lease, no one needs to get perfect grades! She has a good relationships with her high-school siblings.

She's flirty, pretty, sophisticated, and basically, one of the best alphas anyone could want.

Done, done, and done.

"Allison, just go to the room where the others are and you three can hang." Claire grinned.

Allison smiled and strolled over to the door. She threw it open and hurried inside, almost slamming the door behind her.

"Well." Claire looked at her audience. "Those are the alphas. It is up to you to pick who you want to rule OCD!"

The LBRs cheered as they looked at Claire with admiration.

**ϟ**

After a short 20 minute break, Claire allowed the crowd to come back in. "Attention!" Claire shouted. Everyone stopped talking, laughing, eating- whatever they were doing. "I'll be announcing all the betas now. They will all come up onto the runway. Once again, there are three lovely ladies who are trying out! Please keep in mind that only two will advance on to join their alpha and take over the school."

"Will Elizabeth Grace Peterson, Bryanna Marie Disano, and Julia Warheit please come up?" Claire clapped once for attention. (**AN: I changed Julia to beta, if it's okay, Clara!**)

The three girls walked up to the center, one by one.

The first, presumably Elizabeth, was of average height and silky brown curls. She looked quite innocent, with her wide brown eyes, but indeed, of course, she was quite the manipulative girl. Of course, Claire would never let anyone know Elizabeth's secret, because, after all, Elizabeth was covering for Claire!

Anywho, Elizabeth was on quite good terms with the LBRs, as they all thought she was nice. But of course, she was power-thirsty and brilliant.

Next up came Bryanna. Her hair was just- there are just no words for it. With natural highlights and streaks, Bryanna's buttery blonde curls were the envy of the nation. No kidding. Her navy blue eyes looked out onto the crowd, glistening. Her lips were naturally rose-colored, and she was petite for her age.

She was into sports, of course, as you could obviously tell from her toned and muscled body. She didn't have a boy to distract her, but she did love to flirt.

Bryanna was on ah-mazing terms with everyone in the school, except for the PC, of course. She always knew what to say. She's sarcastic, funny, witty, and just everything a girl could want to be!

Right behind her was Julia. Julia's long blonde hair whipped around her head as she walked up. Her eyes were the coolest thing ever- even Claire had to admit. Switching from hazel to blue to green, her eyes changed color depending on the light and her mood, of course. She was considered small by most of the girls in OCD.

Julia was known as being the perfect person to be around- if you knew her personally. She had a fun and bubbly personality. That is, unless she's around people she doesn't know all that well. Then, she's timid and reserved, not letting those know her true self.

Claire smiled as she gave the three a once-over. They were perfect betas. But only two would stay.

"You three can go to the room as well, and have some fun!" Claire waved them towards the purple door.

**ϟ**

Claire sighed. It was a long day and time to wrap up. "Thanks for coming! Come back tomorrow for the results of who's chosen, and for the deltas and omegas!"

The LBRs waved as they walked out.

When they were all gone, Claire walked into the room the alpha and beta-to-bes were in. "Well, you all can leave now!" Claire smiled. "Remember, it's okay if you're not chosen. You will always be remembered, and, of course, the winners have to accept you."

The six girls nodded and they skipped out of the room, all getting along quite well.

Claire shook her head. Why had she let them socialize and like each other? The clique competitions would suck then, of course...they wouldn't agree to competing against each other.

Ah, well, that's the way life is. It isn't fair, of course.

**ϟ**

**AN: **Thanks for waiting so long! This actually took about 2 hours to complete. Here's some bribery for y'all. :D

Get this chapter to **15** reviews and I'll update tomorrow! Yes, tomorrow! Okay, if we get **13** reviews, I'll update the day after tomorrow.

But if not, you'll have to wait until I feel like updating! :)

Also, please vote on the poll on my profile to choose the alphas and betas!

Please, vote for 2 alphas and 2 betas.


	3. can you spell d-r-a-m-a?

**chapter 3:** can you spell d-r-a-m-a?

**AN:** Welcome back! /cough I didn't get 15 or 13 reviews, but I'm still updating... :-O So yeah. Delta time! Nine girls. I will only use the first 3 deltas, gammas, and omegas that I find in reviews/PMs. Gammas and omegas next chapter! Also, the winners for the alphas + betas are on my profile, but they are right in this chapter, too!

Not beta-ed, I just needed to get this out. :)

* * *

**Block Estate**

**Runway**

**Sunday, April 18**

**3:05 PM**

"Attention!" Claire clapped twice to catch the attention of the mob gathered in front of her.

The crowd of both LBRs, B-listers, and hopeful PC-haters looked up, the racket in the room dying down quickly.

"Your votes have been cast!" Claire smiled brightly.

The girls cheered.

"But," Claire's smile died. "only thirteen people bothered to vote. Yes, I said thirteen."

"Indeed, I am very disappointed. But, however, the votes have been cast! And here are your contestants..." Claire turned to the VIP room.

"...Danielle Marie Jackson! Lauren Jane Oviatte! Aannnndddd Allison Rose Huntington! Give a round of applause for your alpha contestants!"

The room burst into a frenzying of clapping, hooting, and hollering, creating quite a lot of noise.

"Now." Claire's voice turned serious. "Although we had only thirteen voters, we had 32 votes cast!"

"And who are your two winning alphas? Drumroll, please!"

The LBRs immediately began hitting their thighs, creating quite a loud racket.

"Your first alpha, alpha of the _Glam Charmz_, is...Lauren, with an extraordinary amount of 8 votes!" Claire grinned as Lauren walked up, wearing the most gorgeous lavender Ella Moss dress. Claire handed the microphone to her.

"Ohmygod, thank you all so much!" Lauren blew air-kisses to all her fans. "Without you, I would never have the chance to beat May-sie Block, _and_ she would still be in reign! Would that be good?"

The crowd cheered for Lauren. "No!"

"Again, thanks a million!" Lauren smiled cockily. "And we will have so much fun!" She turned and winked at Allison and Danielle.

**ϟ**

As Lauren walked back into the VIP room, Claire turned back to the audience. "And for the next winner..we the ah-mazing Allison, leader of the _Fab Glam_! She had a total of six votes!"

Allison, wearing her light blue Gucci gown to compliment her eyes, hurried to the center of the room, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Claire handed the microphone to her.

"Thank you so much!" Allison blew her nose daintly. "Like always, I want you to know that just because Massie classified you as an 'LBR' does not mean that you are not beautiful! And without all of you, I wouldn't be where I am today. Lauren and I are going to have so much _fun_ ruling OCD together!" At that Claire had coughed a bit. (**AN: Can you spell d-r-a-m-a? They don't know about the competition!**)

The girls in the mob cheered at her words.

Allison blew air-kisses as she click-clacked her way to the VIP room. "Heart ya!" she called as she closed the door behind her.

**ϟ**

Danielle looked a bit down as she stared at her toes. Would she be deemed loser of the world? Or what else could happen?

She had most certainly lost...

"Listen up!" Claire clapped thrice. "I would like you to give a round of applause for Danielle! Although she lost, she did indeed receive five votes!"

Danielle looked up, a smile dawning on her face. As she giggled her way to the middle, she looked out into the crowd.

"Oh my gosh!" Danielle chuckled. "This is just awesome! Thanks for voting for me, whoever did! I love you all!"

Claire smiled at Danielle. "Danielle, you can go hang with the other two."

As Danielle skipped her way to the VIP room, Claire quickly texted Lauren and Alison.

**heyy gurlies. danielle's coming ur way! kisses, C**

**ϟ**

Danielle opened the door to the VIP room, expecting to see Lauren and Allison waiting for her, ready to gossip, mingle, and just have fun!

However, she saw, to her horror, Lauren and Allison, doing each other's nails. They were talking, about..._her_!

And not like the good sort, like "Danielle is an ah-mazing friend!"

It was more of the rude, mean girl sort.

And what were they talking about?

They claimed Danielle had plastic surgery.

Puh-lease! Danielle's skin was as real as..a tree! A flower!

"Oh, look." Lauren smirked. "It's little-girl Danielle!"

Allison snickered. "Anyway, as I was saying, we should, like, totally eat lunch at Table 18! You know, to prove that Massie is truely gone?"

"I heart that!" Lauren grinned. "Oh, and Dan?"

"Do not call me that!" Danielle's hands were clenched, her face turning a nice shade of red.

"I can call you anything I want." Lauren waved her words off like last season's Juicy Couture sweats.

"Anyway, as she was saying, Dan, you won't be sitting with us." Allison continued their well-rehearsed plan. "Don't even think about going against us, because, obviously, you won't win."

A tear formed in Danielle's right eye. Another formed in her left, and they both drip-dropped their way down her face.

"Aw, looks like little Dan is crying!" Lauren and Allison said at the same time, slapping each other's palms.

Lauren snapped a photo of Danielle.

Danielle, angry and confused, threw open the door and stormed out.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Claire snickered.

"Y-y-ou! And Lauren! And Allison!" Danielle shouted as she openly cried.

"Yes?"

"You're all bitches! Heartless bitches!" Danielle turned to the awestruck 'LBRs' and B-Listers. "If I were you, I would avoid those three and their posses."

And with that, Danielle gathered all her belongings and flounced out of the Block estate.

**ϟ**

"Well." Claire looked out onto her audience. "That was an unexpected interruption. Anyway, let us announce the betas! So—"

Claire was then rudely interrupted once again. But this time, it was a disgusted Layne. "God, Claire, how can you be so much like Massie?" Layne retorted as she gathered her bags. "You know what? I never knew you. We were never friends. I'm done with you and your horrible, cruel, heartless ways!" Layne, sending Claire one last grossed out look, stomped out of the estate.

"Wow. Um, that was quite unexpected." Claire stammered, pretending she didn't care that her first Westchester friend had just called her a bitch. "Um, let's just finish this tomorrow. Okay?"

The girls in the crowd nodded, but there was no clapping, cheering, or hollering at all this time.

As the girls filed their way out of the room, Claire could hear them. "Oh my gosh, do you have any idea how intense this is?" "OMG, is she a bitch or a heartless bitch? Omigod."

Most of the comments were negative, but one or two were positive, claiming that Danielle and Layne were stupid idiots.

**ϟ**

Allison and Lauren came out of the VIP room, to see Claire alone, staring into space.

"Gosh, Claire, did you _have_ to make us do that?" Lauren frowned.

"Yeah, you surely made our lives miserable!" Allison agreed.

"What?" Claire came back to Earth.

"Um, hello?" Lauren rolled her eyes. "First, you made us pretend to hate Danielle. Second, you made us bad-mouth her. And third, she hates us now!"

"Point." Allison glared at Claire.

"Just, whatever!" Claire glared back. "I have my reasons!"

"Reasons for what?" Allison demanded. "Reasons to make one of our best friends get her heart broken? Puh-lease!"

"Yeah, Claire." Lauren snickered. "It's not like it did _you _any good. Everyone knows you're a bitch."

Claire thought. Maybe she had gone a bit too far, but would it be classified as bitchy? Nah.

"Shut your traps, idiots." Claire growled. "Danielle is so going _down_!"

Lauren and Allison gasped. They each grabbed their belongings, and stormed away, obviously angry and annoyed at Claire.

**ϟ**

Once Claire was certain she was gone, she texted her leader.

**part one is complete. what else?**

* * *

**AN:** Sorry, a filler! c: Oohh..look..drama! :O Okay. Who wants to see Claire go down? Eh? ;)

Who do you think is the mysterious leader? Let me know in the reviews! :)

If I get **10** reviews on this chapter, I'll update tomorrow. Also, more details on the boss will be made in further chapters!

What do _you_ think the leader wants done?

xoxo,

Jo


End file.
